1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polyurethane elastomer, a thermoplastic resin composition including the polyurethane elastomer, a molded article made of the thermoplastic resin composition, and a method of preparing the polyurethane elastomer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing concern about biodegradable resins such as aliphatic polyester in the aspect of environmental protection. Polylactic acid (or polylactide) is a biodegradable resin having a melting point of about 130° C. to 180° C. and good transparency. Lactic acid as a source material of polylactic acid is available from renewable sources such as plants.
Polylactic acid has low impact strength and poor durability, so it may be easily broken by an external impact. Polylactic acid may be mixed with other thermoplastic elastomers to have improved durability. For example, conventional thermoplastic elastomers such as polyamide elastomer, polyurethane elastomer, or the like may be mixed with polylactic acid.
Mixing polylactic acid with such a conventional thermoplastic elastomer may improve some physical characteristics such as impact strength of polylactic acid, but not satisfactorily.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of further improving physical characteristics such as impact strength of polylactic acid.